To Get Him Back
by crysanialyndhurst
Summary: How far would Sergeant Benson go to get one of her best detectives back? Will the decision depend on Amaro's actions solely, or more like on her judgement? Figure out how she handles her new role, and the responsibility of everyday negotiating with Lieutenant Tucker, that it entails.
1. Chapter 1

Hi Everyone!

I would like to introduce my new baby; To Get Him Back. Ever since I saw that scene with Benson and Tucker in Producer's Backend it just gave me such a plot bunny. And I know it is not, uhm, a popular pairing, but hey. I'm open to criticism ;) Tell me what you think about this story, the pairing, or if I'm on the right path with this story.

So now, that I got this evil plot bunny out of the way, for a little while at least, I will go on and update my first baby as well, the 'After the door closes' story. Now I can really concentrate on that one!

And all the usual things, I don't own a thing, and the story is a product of my twisted little mind. Please read, ad enjoy! Oh, and really, please let me kmow what you think!

Good reading,

Crysania

* * *

Sergeant Benson walked into the office with determination. She was already annoyed at him. But now, to negotiate, the hated politics, became a part of her job description.

'Sergeant Benson, how may I help you?' Tucker snickered from behind his desk, busy organizing a pack of papers. He didn't even pretend to care about what she wanted to say. 'You're not here about Officer Amaro, are you' he looked up for a short second to be able to see what effect his question had on Benson.

She sighed. The whole situation was frustrating. But Nick was a good cop, a good detective, and if anyone had a place in sex crimes, it was him. 'We are shorthanded. I need more detectives,' Olivia added placing her weight on one side. He had to know that the conversation was equally unwanted from her side as well. And he did.

'I had a shitty day, Sergeant. And from what I heard yours weren't a cakewalk either…' he spoke with pretended calmness, but she suddenly interrupted him.

'Mostly because I don't have enough people. One of my best detectives is driving a patrol car around, picking up drunk bastards who urinate on the street, maybe you could fix that,'

Despite the fact that she had almost daily business with this asshole, she didn't like him any better than when she was still a detective. She was tired of trying to act like she did. And somehow she was glad that Tucker made it easy for her to continue despising him.

'What I wanted to say, is that could we not discuss this now,' he said closing his briefcase and putting away his glasses. Olivia just stood there staring at him. Like when should they talk about it? It's a life changing decision. Influencing a lot of lives. Why was he jeopardizing more cases with overwhelming her detectives, while a completely capable one was not allowed to return?!

'What do you mean?' she finally asked in confusion. 'I need him back as soon as possible,'

'How about I buy you dinner and we discuss this then,' he blurted out, seeming just as surprised at his own words as Olivia imagined herself to be. 'I'm tired, and I would like to get out of here at last,' he explained trying to ease the awkwardness of the situation.

It came completely out of the blue. Tucker inviting her for dinner? Was this a business dinner? Or a date? Did he even have a wife? A family? Oh right. To have all of those, he first needed to have a heart. And he did not qualify. Still the idea of spending time with Tucker outside of work shocked her so much that she could only manage to find one excuse.

'I need to get home, I need to let go my sitter for the night,' she tucked a strand of hair nervously behind her ear. What was she thinking? The reason she couldn't have dinner with Tucker was not that the babysitter needed to go home, but that she simply couldn't dine with the enemy. She has hated him ever since she first met him. She was not going to get all soft over him now, when she had responsibilities that included siding against him most of the times.

He nodded silently. 'Alright then. I will look through his case and get back to you about it,' he said and obviously considered their conversation over. So she left.

She couldn't wait to get home. To finally take off her boots, to put her hair up in a pony, to take a breath, and snuggle with Noah. He was most likely already asleep. But it didn't matter. She could still watch him, listen to his breathing. He was her lifeline. She would be long lost if that little boy hadn't fall into her lap from the sky. And she was grateful for that to whatever omnipotent power there was.

She changed out of her work clothes, poured herself a glass of wine and curled up on the side of the couch which was closer to Noah's crib. She liked this new normal. Although, she wished she could spend a little more time with her son. Her son… It was so nice to be able say that.

Olivia was brought out of her thoughts by a quiet knock on her door. They must have the wrong door- she figured as she strolled to the hall and unlocked the door, she was not expecting anyone. And suddenly she thanked God that she left her wine glass on the table, because otherwise for sure she would have dropped it.

'Tucker?' she managed to say when her nerves finally kicked in and transported the information to her brain. 'What are you doing here?' she asked trying to suppress the disbelief in her voice. Suddenly aware of her attire, she crossed her arms in front of her chest. Tank tops without a bra were not exactly the most suitable clothes to host guests in. Especially hostile ones like Tucker.

'You wanted to talk about Amaro. So I read through his files, and I thought after all we could get over with this conversation,' he explained waiving a couple of papers in the air.

She watched him for a second, trying to decide what his agenda was, then not being able to think of any other thing to do, she opened her door further, and motioned for him to get inside. Still, she couldn't believe that she let Tucker into her home.

Olivia thought for a second about where to put Tucker. Noah was sleeping in his crib, in the living room, the kitchen was the same air space, and obviously the other parts of the house were not suitable to invite guests to. Certainly not guests like Tucker. She would and had invited guests to her bedroom, but. What was she even thinking? Tucker stays in neutral space. The living room. She even had an excuse in a sleeping Noah to get over with the whole thing as soon as possible. So she gathered the baby blanket from the couch, along with some toys, to make space for Tucker to sit down. And he did. Her eyes fell on the wine glass and she knew he saw it too. She had no options:

'Can I offer you a glass of wine?' she asked already heading to the kitchen to retrieve another glass. He accepted, of course he did. She wasn't that surprised though. Olivia got back with the glass to see Tucker standing over the crib, watching Noah. Her heart skipped a beat. What could he possibly want from the baby?

'He's a sweet kid,' he said and nodded thanks for the glass of wine she handed him. She smiled at him. She smiled at him, yet every part of her wanted to kick him out of her apartment. What the hell was going on?

Tucker sat back on the couch and Olivia, trying to maintain the most distance possible from him, sat on the arm of the furniture. She was not going to make this situation any more awkward than it already was.

He was watching her. She could feel it. His eyes followed her movements, and observed the change of emotions in the expressions on her face.

'So,' he said placing the glass on the table in front of him. 'I need you to explain to me how Amaro ended up with this off the books undercover assignment,' he said and Liv could swear she saw a tiny smile dancing on his lips. Why was she even watching his lips? Well, of course, it's her job to be observant. But still.

He took out some files from his bag and opened each one of them to show her pictures. Forgetting about her previous plan of keeping distance between them, she slipped on the couch, and sat right beside him. Of course only to get a better look of the pictures. And she remembered every single detail of the case.

'First of all, he should never have been forced to think about hoops to jump to get back to his unit,' she clarified in a serious tone, looking up at Tucker from behind a strand of her hair.

She looked nice, he really had to admit. Suddenly, instead of the rule bending, don't-give-shit detective, a mature woman, a mother looked back at him. And despite he should have been listening to what she said, he couldn't tear his eyes off her clavicle, then her cleavage that was barely hidden by the white tank top. He has never seen her like this. Wearing these clothes. Being this sexy. He finally raised his eyes to match hers. And the previous sounds of her faded, he could only see her deep chocolate brown eyes. And he was mesmerized. How is that he never once noticed how beautiful she was?

And suddenly she wasn't talking anymore. She was just staring back at him. Of course she noticed him staring. But she didn't say a word. She just blinked at him. What should've she said? Hey, Tucker, quit staring?- like that would sure have had it's effect.

Olivia didn't even notice the distance further decreasing between them. Even if she would have what was she supposed to do? It felt like her whole body, every single cell and tissue conspired against her. They kept her there, right next to him, motionlessly expecting him to lean even closer. And he did. And she still didn't move. What was she doing?

The inner panic caused no physical reaction. Unless kissing Tucker back counts as one. He didn't waste any time. He put his palm on the side of her face, in a gentle effort to keep her in place. No. Rather to move her even closer. Then her hand snaked up on his chest and hooked on to his neck. He didn't need to hold her there anymore. So he let his hands wander. One landed on the small of her back and the other pushed up on her side, slightly skimming her breast. And she still didn't run away. And if she had a war in her mind, he wasn't feeling any other. If anyone, they had history with each other, bittersweet history. He tried to screw Benson so many times, that he lost his count. But he was sure; she was keeping exact tracks of his attempts. And yet again, here he was trying to do the same thing all over. Although, hopefully with a little bit more pleasant outcome.

Was she really that desperate? That she would throw herself into Tucker's arms? She had no doubts where the whole thing was leading, and to be honest, she had no problem with it. Yeah, she hasn't had any kind of male attention since her breakup with Brian, but that was only a couple of months ago. And she definitely has gone more without any action. So why didn't she just untangle herself from Tucker's hold and throw him out?

So Olivia changed position. But instead of getting up from the couch and leading the way to the front door, she leaned further into the kiss, further onto his lap. Further into his body. It was an obvious invitation. So Tucker slid his hands up under her top to cup her breasts. And she moaned into his mouth. There was no way back. He grabbed her hips and made her straddle him.

'Wait,' she broke the kiss gasping for air. Tucker knew right then that he lost his luck, and in a matter of seconds he will be walking to the elevator leaving her building.

'I'm sorry,' he mumbled in a soft voice Olivia has never heard before, and somehow she was sure he didn't really use it too often. He pulled his hands out of her tank top, and waited for her to get up from his lap. But she didn't. Instead she leaned back and placed a soft kiss on his lips. 'Not here,' she whispered against his mouth and she climbed off of him, pulling him up with her.

She didn't need to say it twice. He grabbed her waist and attacked her mouth again, while she tried to rid him of his coat. Then his suit, then his shirt, then his tank top, leaving a trail of clothes from the living room to her bedroom as they struggled to find the door without breaking the kiss. After she managed to open the door with her hands behind her back, he swept her up with a swift motion and carried her to the bed, placing her gently on the edge of it.

Tucker let her go, but not her tank top. He pulled that over her head, tossing it on the floor, but his eyes never leaving the revealed skin. She was gorgeous. How did he miss it all those years? He never regarded her as a beautiful woman? He only wanted her badge. And now as she sat topless in front of him, staring up at him with her big brown eyes, he wanted everything else, but her badge.

He saw a flash of uncertainty in her eyes, so he kneeled next to her on the bed and kissed her doubts away. Yeah, she was that desperate, that she let Tucker, out of everyone, carry her to her own bed, and most probably fuck her. And just like that, she didn't care. There was no risk involved. She wasn't in love with him, she didn't even like him. She didn't want anything from him, no relationship, no marriage, no kids, not even a second round. He couldn't break her heart. There was really no risk involved. Or at least there was more involved for him, so she knew he would even keep his mouth shut. She had no worries. He was just going to well, fuck her, then he'll probably leave and maybe the next time they'll meet would be a little awkward, but she was sure there would be no break in their perfect working relationship.

So she reached for his belt, then for his zippers, and dragged his pants down, only to reveal his throbbing erection. And she no longer cared who the man was; she just wanted to feel his member inside of her. She tucked eagerly at his boxers, while he yanked her sweats along with her panties off, and pulled them off her legs, his hands following the silhouette of her thighs, and calves, making her reach a point where she was about to jump him, in case he wasted one more second with her clothes. After all, he did already have the space to do his job.

He sat back on his heels and looked at her for a second. She knew he was wondering if she was sure about what they were doing, so she decided she was not waiting for the question. 'Condoms are in the nightstand drawer,' Olivia said matter of factly and climbed to the middle of the bed. She propped up her head on her elbow as she watched his ministrations. He discarded his boxers, and opened the said drawer, immediately seeing the little packages. Tucker looked back at Olivia, sprawled on the bed, just like a goddess, and he knew he didn't have and actually didn't want to waste another second.

As he headed back to the bed, she rolled on her back and grabbed his arm, dragging him onto her. 'Don't hold yourself back, I'm not made of china,' she whispered into his ear, trailing kisses down on his neck, then nibbling at his pulse point. 'Don't worry, I won't,' he grinned attacking her neck, and she knew there definitely will be a hickey on her skin the next day. But she forgot about all of her concerns, even if they were only for the hickeys, when he cupped her mound, and pushed his finger along her folds into her center.

'Oh God,' she sighed desperately wanting more. She was ready; he only wanted to check if she was indeed ready. She was dripping wet. And eager. He just started, when she grabbed his wrist stopping his motions. 'We're past that part,' said Olivia between breaths, staring lustfully into his eyes. And dear lord, he never knew what he had missed until now. He knew all that frustration needed to come out somewhere. And here she was, the biggest pain in the ass cop, practically begging him to fuck her. She gave him full control. He needed to comply.

Tucker grabbed her knees, and spread her leg wider. He knew that she was more than ready, but he needed to take his time with her. He was not going to just fuck her, THE Olivia Benson, and not enjoy every second they spent together, to the fullest. So he leaned between her legs, and placed a soft kiss on her clit. He could hear her sharp intake of air, and he waited for the protest, but she didn't complain. So he went on, working on her bundle of nerves, just to abandon his mission when he felt her muscles start to jerk. He knew she was on the edge. And he loved playing; he really did enjoy seeing her so helpless, defenseless. He pushed his tongue inside of her and grabbed her hips tightly so with all that writhing she was doing, she would still stay where he needed her to be. But how wrong she was if she thought he would get her off so soon. He was all in for the sweet torture. When he felt her muscles tighten around his tongue, he climbed over her and kissed her hard to slow down her panting. With everything he had just done to her, Olivia reached a new level of sexual frustration, and she knew she had only seconds before she disregards all of her dignity and start begging him for a release.

But thank God, she didn't need to. She could feel him aligning his member with her entrance. She broke the kiss and clinged onto his strong shoulders. She needed to hold onto something, or otherwise she knew, she would just lose herself. And she felt him slowly pushing into her. She wanted to scream as the pain and the pleasure mixed into bliss, but instead she just bit down on the skin of his shoulder as hard as she could, and she knew her teeth would probably draw his blood.

He pulled back for a second to see her face, to observe her expression, because hell, she was tight. She raised her gaze to his, and smiled. It was just so sweet, that he leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. But she grabbed his neck and pulled him to her for a forceful kiss. 'You need to move,' she managed to say between breaths and he obliged.

He set up a steady pace ramming into her, and soon enough her hips met each and every one of his thrusts. She needed that just as much as he did- Tucker realized with a small grin. And he knew that he wouldn't last too much longer, so he started working on her, stroking her clit, to get her off before he finished. But God, how could he concentrate on the movement of his hands when her walls were clamping down on his penis.

'Oh, my God. Oh my God! OH MY FUCKING G…' and before she could utter another sound his mouth crashed onto hers. She came so hard around him, that for a second she thought she would black out. She could still feel his thrusts, but they were getting slower and slower and as she opened her eyes, she saw the concentration on his face, and in a matter of seconds he let himself collapse on top of her. Olivia couldn't help herself, but wrap her arms around his shoulders and pull Tucker even more into her. She didn't want him to move. To slide out of her. She needed to feel the proximity a little longer. As if he knew what she was thinking, he rolled off her, keeping her close and bringing her on to his chest when he was finally lying on his back. He pulled a blanket around them, and let the silence settle in, their breaths the only sounds filling the air.

Neither of them knew what to say. Should he just leave? Did she want him to leave right away? Should he stay? How did she usually get rid of the men she slept with? It was obviously not the first time she did it. Or was it? She was dating that Cassidy for a long time after all. Did she think he did it often? Should they talk about it? What should he say? If anything at all?

Suddenly the silence was not at all comfortable, their thoughts created loud thunders in the darkness of the bedroom. Olivia couldn't have been more thankful for the timing. The babymonitor made a sound and she knew Noah probably woke up. Sometimes he has nightmares, or he just wakes up because he's thirsty. It didn't really matter. It gave her an excuse to get out of the bedroom.

'I need to check on him,' she said silently and waited for Tucker to move out of her. She got out of the bed, put on her tank top and her panties and headed to the living room. And although she hasn't said a thing, he knew that was his cue. He cleaned himself up, got dressed, and left the bedroom.

Tucker saw Olivia strolling around the livingroom with her son resting on her shoulder, trying to get him to fall asleep again and he admired the sight for a little longer. She was beautiful. And seeing her with her son did him things he never expected to feel. He didn't want to disturb the domestic moment so he was thankful when she turned to face him. But what on earth could he say to the gorgeous woman he just had amazing sex with?

'It's okay, I didn't expect you to stay,' she said placing a kiss on her son's forehead with a slight smile. He only nodded. It kind of hurt to hear her say that, but to be honest, he didn't expect her to want him to stay. And it was really okay. She was probably used to these situations, walk of shames through her living room, but he was not trained to handle these situations. He nodded, mostly to himself. 'See you around,' he spoke up still not sure what else to say.

'Goodnight,' he sighed finally settling on the most neural of things to say.


	2. Chapter 2

Wow. This took way longer to update than I expected, even after that Tucker-Benson scene in Padre Sandunguero (or what). I loved that scene. I kept rewatching the whole episode because of that ten second part. Okay. Venting off. But still, I hope they continue that line, I would love to see more of them together. As if it wasn't obvious until now...

On another note. Thank you for everyone who read this story, and double thank you who commented, added to favorites. You are being so nice to me! I hope you all still remember the first part, and that this fanfic exists at all, because I have every intention of continuing it! I know it took me a really long time to update, but better late than never, right? :)

My excuse is that I had to move last minute, and I was a bit busy with everything going on, and honestly I wasn't really in the mood to write. Now, as I just got back my mojo, it turns out I have to move again. So in case any one of you knows anyone in NYC who's looking for a roommate... But okay, enough of me.

Good reading everyone,

Crysania

Olivia fell asleep on her couch in the living room and she was woken by Noah's cries right before the break of the dawn. She didn't mind, though. She desperately needed a shower. Too many things on her body still reminded her of last night. Of the fact that she has slept with Tucker. Out of everyone else, she chose Tucker to scratch her itch. And if it wasn't for Noah nibbling on the bottle in her lap, she would have made a dash for the bathroom either to throw up, or to take an unbearably hot shower. Her mind wandered back to the previous night's events, and she remembered all the gentle touches and caresses, as well as the earth shattering orgasm he gave to her. She let a sheepish smile dance on her face for a second. After all, if she didn't put the Tucker label on it, it was a pretty awesome experience.

Her momentary inner peace didn't stop her paranoia from appearing as soon as she crossed the threshold of the precinct. What if everyone figured out what happened? No. She was being ridiculous. How would that be possible? That is impossible. She even covered up her hickey with makeup. And worn a higher neck line. It is impossible. Still she felt all of the gazes on her as she crossed the bullpen. Maybe only her guilt, no rather disgust, was playing tricks on her.

'Nick?' she stopped abruptly in her office door after she saw Amaro standing in front of her desk. He put the picture of Noah back on her desk, and smiled at her. 'Hi Liv,'

'What are you doing here?' she asked taking off her coat, and settling in for the day. She was certainly not in the mood to listen to his venting about his new precinct or patrol partner. And if he asked for update on his status, what should she tell him? That she was negotiating about him last night with Tucker? For heaven's sake, that was ridiculous. The whole situation was impossible. If Nick's comeback wasn't pending, she had never gone to Tucker's office, and she would never have to take the telling purple spot on her neck into consideration with each and every one of her movements, making sure it was still covered by her shirt.

'What do you mean? Tucker called that you wanted to see me,' he looked at her surprised.

'Tucker?' she blurted out, and at the mention of his name, her heart started racing. That couldn't be happening. Why would Tucker want her to talk to Amaro? What should she say to him? What the hell was going on all together?!

'Yes, Sergeant. I thought it would make sense Detective Amaro being here, when we talk about his future,' he said taking a seat across the desk. Olivia eyed him suspiciously, trying to figure out where he was going with this surprise visit. She was not at all prepared for seeing him again, not so soon after… Oh god- Her thoughts were all over the place. 'After all we didn't get to that point yesterday,' he explained busying himself with some papers in his briefcase.

'What are you talking about?' Nick spoke up finally, getting tired of the game the lieutenant seemed to be playing.

'Last night Sergeant Benson and I reviewed your files, and based on my recommendation, as of now, you've been retransferred to Special Victims Unit,' he declared nonchalantly, and retrieved Amaro's badge from his pocket holding it out for him to take it.

'Are you serious?' Nick asked in disbelief, looking between Tucker and his commanding officer who appeared to be just as surprised as he was. Liv actually seemed close to passing out, and he watched her expression for a second. He couldn't decide what to make out of her reaction. Was she not happy that he was coming back?

'Your sergeant can be very persuasive, detective,' he smirked looking Olivia straight in the eyes, with a smug smirk dancing on his face. She could feel herself turn crimson red, and she hoped Nick would stare at his badge a second longer so that she could regain her composure. But of course he didn't. She already expected the questions from him as soon as Tucker left her office. And to be honest, he did have a right to some answers, she just didn't know what to tell him.

'Welcome back, Detective,' Tucker broke the silence finally, and although he spoke to Amaro, his eyes never left Olivia. Nick followed his gaze and took in the sight in front of him. His sergeant was enthusiastically staring at a spot on a stack of papers on her desk, pretending to be reading them, that they were urgent to be dealt with and he knew she wanted to be anywhere else but where she was at that given moment. There was obviously a huge pink elephant in the room and being there, being the third wheel, he started to feel more and more awkward. He had a feeling that his retransfer to the unit hasn't really been the reason why Tucker was there. He was probably imagining things, but from the corner of his eyes he could see a smile dancing on the lieutenant's mouth. It was there. He had to be hallucinating. But then why was Benson blushed? 'I guess, we're done here,' Tucker announced bringing him back from his thoughts.

Olivia was now looking straight at him. He couldn't decide whether she tried to figure out how much she let her mask slip, how much she let him realize of what was going on, or just waiting for him to say something. He decided on the safest one. He nodded silently with crooked smile on his face. So Tucker spoke up. 'Sergeant?' he addressed Benson, forcing her to finally look at him. 'Anything else?'

'No, we're done here, Lieutenant. Thank you for your quick decision,' she decided only two people can play the game, so she joined giving an icy stare to the lieutenant.

Uh-oh- Nick thought to himself and he made a mental note to try and get the behind of the scenes story of his reassignment after Tucker left. She only shot that look to the uber-perps whom she wished to be dead right on the spot. He wondered what could have Tucker done to deserve her wrath so early in the morning and he couldn't help himself not to smirk at the shitload Tucker was about to get dumped on himself after he left them alone in the office.

Olivia already wished she would never see Tucker again. Never in her wildest dreams, or more like nightmares, did she expect that he would show up in her office the following morning and start making shady comments in front of Nick Amaro, out of everyone else. Maybe she only hoped for a couple of more days to muster up her strength to face him again. Without proper prep, her stupid brain kept drifting back to the previous night. To his touches, to his thrusts, and still, she felt if she stared at him for a second more, she could easily strangle him with her gaze. So she watched as Nick left the office, slightly smirking to himself and she started out to close the door before Tucker could leave the room. But he also reached for the doorknob, their hands touching for a second. And her head shot up to watch his reaction and he smiled. Only for a second, then her snatching her hand away made him retreat as well.

Amaro couldn't wrap his mind around what was going on in that office. When Tucker woke him up that morning, he already knew he would have a great day, and it lived up to his expectations, just getting more and more awkward. He sat down to his old desk and kept an eye on Benson's office. He saw as they both reached for the doorknob at the same time to close the door, and he could also see the darker crimson blush that crept on Liv's face for a second before she pulled her hand away from the lieutenant's touch. Tucker closed the door and remained standing there, while she circled her desk mumbling something and leaned against the edge closer to the man. She was furious. Definitely furious. She stared at Tucker standing in front of her, his hands shoved in his pants' pockets, and Nick could clearly see her huff. He probably said something that was pissing her off. What was going on between them? Then Tucker stepped dangerously close to her.

Olivia could feel the blush disappearing from her cheeks and her heart beat was getting back to normal speed. She knew it would be awkward and in that moment she wished she could go back to last night and make it not happen. She watched as Nick left the room and she braced herself for the shitload that she was about to dump on Tucker for dragging her into the most uncomfortable situation she has been in a long time. 'How dare you?!' she started, her voice dripping with venom, right away as she closed the door behind her old partner.

'What? You wanted him back,' he smirked driving her even further up the wall.

'Your sergeant can be very persuasive?! Why didn't you just describe last night to him?!' she leaned against her desk as she desperately needed something to hold on to. 'Why did you come here?' she asked and before he answered, Tucker took a step closer to her, leaning down to her height.

'I wanted to see you,' he said searching for her gaze. She only huffed in response, avoiding his eyes. She was afraid that he would see right through her if she made eye contact. After all, it took all her willpower to stop thinking about the previous night even only for a second.

'Good, now you did see me, you can leave,' she said walking past him to open the office door for him, as an obvious gesture that his time was up.

Nick watched the smug smile he gave to her as he exited the office, and the whole squad was aware that Tucker just left the sergeant's office by the way she slammed the door. He decided that he needed to talk to Olivia. However, he didn't really have the chance to do so. They were sent out on a case and each and every time he was in the bullpen, Olivia had been on the phone. So he decided he was going to wait for her in the evening. Almost everyone was gone, and her office door was finally left open, which Nick took as an invitation.

'Liv, can I talk to you for a second,' he walked into her office, immediately closing the door behind him, expecting sensitive matters to be brought up.

'Sure, Nick. What's going on?' she asked. 'How was your first day on the job?' joked Olivia eliciting a small smile from the detective. 'I am so glad you're back!' she sighed putting her glasses away.

'Are you?' he asked without thinking. He wanted to be a bit more subtle, but he figured he needed to be honest if he wanted her to be honest as well. He'll put his feet later in his mouth.

'Excuse me?' her eyes widened at his accusation. If anything, she didn't need Nick's paranoia to check in after a day like that one.

'Are you really glad I'm back? Because you seemed awfully pissed at Tucker in the morning for reinstating me,' he continued further adding to Olivia's surprise.

'Nick, what are you talking about? Of course I'm happy you're back. You're a great detective, and you belong here, in this unit,' she said going around the desk, then leaning on the edge of it almost in front of the detective, just like she did it with the lieutenant in the morning.

Amaro watched her for a second, and he knew she has meant what she has said. He suddenly felt crappy for the way he attacked her. 'So why were you pissed at Tucker?'

A million answers rushed through her mind an neither of them sounded feasible. What should she answer? Oh, don't worry, she was pissed at him because he was continuously making hidden comments about last night when he fucked her?! 'Because, he's Tucker,' she said finally and she couldn't wait for Nick to leave, so she could actually bang her head against a wall. How could she be so stupid? The whole Tucker thing will never leave her again… Ever. It's going to hunt her til the end of her life. If one thing, she was completely sure about that.

'Liv…' begged Nick, not completely sure about what he expected from her. 'Is everything okay?'

'Yes, Nick, I'm just, tired…' she sighed

'Great, so let's get out of here!' Tucker appeared in the office door startling both of them with his sudden interruption. Olivia couldn't believe her eyes. What was he doing there again?! 'I'll buy you a drink,' he said but when he didn't get any kind of response from either one of them, he went on: 'Oh, come on! It's only a drink. We all had a shitty day, let's unwind a bit. Detective?' he asked directly looking at Amaro. And being the detective he was, Amaro sensed that he was stuck in dangerous territory, so he decided to wait for Benson's answer. Not like he wanted to be out drinking with Olivia and Tucker. Well, of course, Olivia would be okay. Hah. He would love to just take her out for a drink. But obviously she would never agree. So he shrugged his shoulders at Tucker and turned his eyes at Liv.

'I need to get home to Noah, sorry,'

'Come on Sergeant, it's only one drink to celebrate your success at getting back one of the most talented detectives in the NYPD,' he winked at Nick. But Nick couldn't take his eyes off of Olivia. He hated the way she acted since that morning. What on earth was going on with her?

She turned crimson red a few seconds before, she could feel it, and she was desperately looking for a place interesting enough to stare at, trying to avoid Tucker, or Nick, as a matter of fact. She couldn't decide which one of them was harder to face in that second. When she looked at Tucker she couldn't get his words out of her head. And not just the 'I wanted to see you,' or the whispered hot air with her name, but the 'your sergeant can be very persuasive,' and the 'Celebrate your success at getting back the detective.'

Did she only get Nick back because she fucked the lieutenant? That can't be possible. He must have had that decision done well before he ended up in her bed. Or had he? Suddenly she had difficulty even thinking about looking herself in the mirror. Olivia just wanted to bury her face in her pillow and cry until the whole story goes away. Why did she sleep with Tucker again?! It was crazy thinking back…

'Liv,' Nick spoke to her softly, dragging her out of her thoughts. 'Come on, you deserve a little fun too, it's just a half hour, and I'll drop you off after' he said finally catching her gaze. She huffed and was dying to add that she had enough fun for a while, because it was secretly right in the process of blowing up in her face.

She swirled her wine around in her glass as she was desperately trying to figure out a new topic to keep the awkward conversation going. They exhausted the kids' stories, work gossips, even complained about the weather. Then she heard Nick laugh at something Tucker has said. Maybe it was only awkward for her? Or maybe the men had more to drink? No. Nick was on call. He would never get shit faced on call. She took a gulp of her wine anyways and prayed for the numbing effect of the alcohol to kick in. Then Nick's phone rang and she thanked whatever power was up there for the interruption.

'We've got a new case,' Nick announced as he joined them at the table again.

'Okay, so let's go,' she said already looking for her bag and coat excited that she had a chance to leave the uncomfortable situation.

'It's okay Liv, I got this,' Amaro said putting on his coat. 'But then I can't take you home,'

'I'll take a cab,'

'Don't worry about that Amaro, I'll drop the Sergeant off,' Tucker announced after eyeing her for a second, his voice carrying an obvious tone, as if it was the most natural thing on Earth. Like old friends did. Liv and Nick were staring at the Lieutenant for a second and then the Detective broke the silence.

'You don't even know where she lives,' Nick probed him and Olivia's head snapped up with a tiny panic overtaking her brain. She could already hear Tucker saying that, of course he does. And she could already hear the following questions from Nick, and she could imagine the blame settling in in her partner's eyes.

'But she does, doesn't she?' finally came Tucker's answer and Olivia was able to let out the breath she didn't even realize that she was holding.

Nick was looking between his two superiors with confusion. He could hardly believe the new side of Tucker that appeared in the morning, and seemed to have stayed for the rest of the day, causing the Lieutenant to even buy him some drinks. But what bothered him the most was Liv's quietness. He knew that she had history with Tucker, they practically waged a war against each other, but he didn't exactly know the extent of conflict they had with each other. Still he knew Benson was a professional. If she didn't have a reason to be furious she probably wouldn't have been. No matter how hard he worked his brain he could not grasp the reason behind her strange behavior. Maybe she was really tired after all. 'Are you going to be fine?' he asked searching for her gaze.

She forced a weak smile on her face and nodded. 'But I could really take a cab, I'm a big girl, and I have my gun…' she smiled, and Nick mirrored her expression. There she was. So whatever made her act different had nothing to do with him. It must have been Tucker then.

'That is not going to happen, Sergeant,' Tucker joined the conversation to both of their surprise.

'Tucker's right Liv, it's late and you had some to drink,'

'Wow, I never expected you to say that…' she said with genuine amusement in her eyes.

'The day has come, we agree on something when it comes to Sergeant Benson,' the Lieutenant smirked at Nick. He saw the way he looked at her. And he was well aware that the chances of the Detective having a crush on Olivia were extremely high. He was watching the confusion with what the younger man was looking between Benson and him and he was quite satisfied with the situation. If Amaro knew what he has missed…

'Oh yeah, you think so?' Nick leaned closer to Tucker's face. He didn't need to study the older man's face any longer, or look for the truth in his eyes. Or ask any more questions. He was quite certain about the truth without those as well. He suddenly had a very clear idea why Olivia was so uncomfortable all day, and about the reason of that stupid smile lingering on Tucker's face. But, God, he just couldn't believe it…

'Didn't you have a case to go to?' Liv joined in, bringing Nick out of his thoughts.

'Yeah, I did,' he said, his eyes still fixed on the Lieutenant. 'Good night, Liv,' he said without even looking at her, grabbed his scarf and practically ran out of the bar.

'What did just happen?' Olivia asked staring blankly at the entrance, although she perfectly knew what happened. Nick figured out what was going on and she wanted to die.

'A little guy talk,' Tucker answered after eying the gorgeous woman in front of him. She was terrified. Of their little secret coming out. Which only made it more exciting for him. He couldn't wait to take her out of there and make love to her like he did the previous night. To be honest he couldn't imagine any of his future nights without her sweetly snuggled up to his side. And it wouldn't even matter if he had to leave her bed every morning.

Olivia was desperately looking for something to take her mind off of the blame that she saw forming in Nick's eyes, after he obviously put two and two together. For heaven's sake. Tucker and his big fucking ego. Why didn't he just shut up?! But she was also aware of the pair of blue orbs staring at her so powerfully that she could almost feel her clothes disappearing into thin air. And her inner cravings started to overwrite her concerns. And when Tucker reached for her hand that was gripping her glass tighter and tighter, she let him ease her fingers off, and she let his hand hold hers.

'What are you doing?' she whispered in panic when her concerns checked in once again, trying to pull her hands away. After all, they were out in public, what's even more, in a cop bar, and here he was holding her hand.

As if he could read her mind, he gently stroked the top of her hand with his thumb with the purpose of calming her down. 'Nobody knows us here,' he answered with an amused smile. All those years he thought she had something for breaking rules. He thought she had something going on with that partner of hers. But there was no way that the woman worried sick about their affair coming to light could keep her feelings in check and her face straight for so long. She was so cute. 'Come on, let's get out of here,' he said when he realized she was not going to feel any better about the situation, and she gladly put on her coat to leave.

'Where are we going?' she asked in the car after sitting in silence since they left the bar, as she didn't recognize the route he was taking.

'Anywhere. Where do you want to go?'

'Home,' she answered without thinking and she knew he is going to take that as an invitation to join her. Did it really bother her? She had a couple of minutes to decide. However she doubted that she was going send him away.

'Home it is,' he nodded.

He stopped the car in the nearby parking lot, but instead of preparing to get out of the car, his hand landed on her thigh sliding up to a dangerous territory. Olivia couldn't move, she only stared at the hand touching her, wondering if it wasn't lightning that just hit her for sure. But it wasn't. And there was no way he was not staying for a little while…

'I want you,' he whispered leaning closer to her, kissing her neck, and she knew by then that it was a done deal. She grabbed his neck and pulled him in for a kiss.

'I need to get rid of the babysitter,' she whispered between kisses, but honestly she didn't really want to move. She was fine there. In the car, under Tucker, pressed into the car seat, and his hands wondering her body. They were acting like love crazed teenagers. And it felt good. She was soon getting to a point when she wouldn't really mind if he just took her there. In the car. And he probably got to the same conclusion, as he reached her pant's waistband, and ignoring buttons, zippers, belt, any kind of boundaries, he pushed his hand into her panties. And then, deeper and deeper, until he was comfortably cupping her. 'Okay, enough,' she pulled away with a grin on her face. 'Give me ten minutes,' she said and got out of the car.

Lucy was glad that Liv finally got home, it was really getting late, and she couldn't have left more quickly. She usually stays a couple of minutes chatting about Noah, but not this time, and Olivia couldn't have been more grateful.

Noah was deeply asleep, a smile etched on his cheeks. And as she stood there looking at her son, she knew she was making a mistake, that she should never put her son through anything like she was. She felt terrible. She should find a decent father for him, and here she was screwing around with her boss. But Noah was sleeping through most of it. He was not going to remember, right? She didn't have any more time to torture herself as her lover for the night was already knocking on the door.

Tucker stepped in, already catching her lips, and his hands were all over her in the same second. There was no reason to wait any longer. So she just gave in, her arms snaking around his neck, as he started maneuvering them towards the bedroom leaving a trail of clothing in their wake. She had to admit that he was good. With every move, every tiny stroke, and touch he was driving her crazy. She needed him. Right in that moment. 'I want you, inside of me, right now,' she managed to issue the command and he was eager to comply.

He pushed her down on the bed, and reached for her drawer. He remembered- she smiled to herself as she struggled to get out of her clothes as quickly as she could. And he helped her pulling her shirt over her head while she undid his belt and zippers. He already had a raging erection. There was no time to play. Bra could stay. Didn't matter if shirt and tie stayed too, and who cares about his pants pooled around his ankle. Not when her velvet walls already hugged his shaft impossibly tight, and not when her nails were digging in his shoulders encouraging him to do something, to move, to take her over the edge.

Their lovemaking session of that night was nothing near sweet and gentle. She wondered if she was going to be able to walk at all from the soreness, but she just smiled at her thoughts. Who cared? It was fucking amazing. It was insane.

And it was probably her insanity that made her snuggle up voluntarily to his side, resting her head on his shoulder, and it also must have been the same insanity when she kissed him back after he kissed her. 'You're gorgeous,' he whispered against her lips, going on to draw circles on her shoulder with his index finger. She smiled against his skin. It was nice to have someone around. But a silent voice in her head was screaming at her. She should end this. She needed to get him out of there. But she just looked up at him and smiled. 'I'm starving, you wanna grab something?' she asked getting out of the bed and pulling his shirt on.

They made scrambled eggs together, the quietest way it was possible because Noah was still sleeping in his crib. And he showered her with kisses pulling his shirt down on her shoulders. And she giggled when he lifted her up on the counter and caressed her thighs, while she tried to finish making the eggs. He stood between her legs as they ate their meal from the same plate. It was all too fun and all so domestic. She could really get used to it. But she probably shouldn't. 'We need to end this…' she said in a quiet, flat voice.

'But I haven't finished the eggs yet,' he pouted, and she reluctantly had to give way to a smile.

'You have a wife, don't you,' she asked in a half statement because she was about a hundred percent sure that he had a wife and family waiting for him at home. 'Not for too long,' he said and nodded silently, casting his eyes on her lap. 'I'm sorry I haven't told you earlier…' he mumbled. And she was sad, even if she knew she shouldn't be.

'It's not like this was supposed to go on long term…' Olivia huffed detangling herself from his hold and jumping off the counter. 'I'm gonna take a shower,' she announced and left the kitchen. The domesticity, the excitement she felt only minutes ago were long gone. Just her luck. But seriously. What was she even expecting? A day ago she wanted to bang her head in the wall for sleeping with Tucker, and now here she was all upset at him for having a normal life, something she never had the luxury of having. She hated the whole situation. But most of all she hated herself for getting into this mess despite all of her senses screaming at her to stop. Still, it was nothing a hot shower wouldn't wash away.

She barely turned the water off, when she heard the knock on her front door. She hoped Tucker wouldn't open the door. Or even if he does, that he has already put on some kind of clothing by then. She hurriedly wrapped a towel around herself and rushed out of the bedroom to see who was by the door. After all, it was the middle of the night and she had a feeling that anyone who visited her that time of the day would need something from her that couldn't wait.

That case has messed with his head thoroughly. Even though he has been working in SVU for a couple of years now, there were some cases still that had an absurd power over him. He wanted to talk to someone. Someone who would understand. His partner. The woman who intimidated and mesmerized him at the same time. Nick smiled to himself at the thought of her, and his feet automatically carried him to her apartment, ignoring the fact that it was the middle of the night and that she most probably have been sleeping. He needed her right then, and for a second he toyed with the thought of her skin against his, and her lips on his. Then he laughed. The case really did a number on his mind.

He took a deep breath and knocked on her door. If she doesn't open up, he's not going to bang on the door. She needs the sleep. And he would never want to wake up a sleeping Noah. Except that, the door was opened on the first knock, she most probably hasn't been sleeping, and Noah was wide awake and happily sitting on a half naked Lieutenant Tucker's side.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi guys!

Long time no see, right?

And I know that probably everyone thought that this stroy slipped into oblivion, but believe me it didn't. There are just times when I ignore some parts of my life and I guess it was the turn of writing stories... But don't worry, I have a lot of ideas still, for this story, for my other baby, After the door closes, as well, and maybe there is something else in the works too. ;)

Althoug, I have to admit, that some crazy plot got my brain wrapped around itself, and I can't really say that is how I first intended this story to go, but nonetheless I am soooo excited, for more ideas and to hear what you guys think about it. So please, let me know how you like my fic, or how you don1t because I'm always open for good criticism.

I am not promising quick, or regular updates, but they are going to keep coming!

Good reading,

Crysania

* * *

'Tucker,' Nick checked his watch again to make sure it was indeed three in the morning, and Tucker wasn't over for some casual work- breakfast. But of course, who would strip half naked for a casual work breakfast?! He got really sad for a second. Then angry. At Tucker for daring to touch the woman he… Loved? Craved for? The woman of his life? He didn't even know. Then at Liv, for, …for satisfying her needs? It was all stupid and he was acting like a jealous kindergarden kid. Maybe he was most angry at himself…

Then Olivia Benson rushed into the hall wearing nothing but a towel. Hair wet, makeup smudged on her face, water drops running all over her body. Obviously she just got out of the shower. 'Nick?!' she breathed standing in front of Tucker, as if her being blocking most of his view could entirely erase Nick's memory of seeing a half naked lieutenant in her apartment. 'What are you doing here?' Aaaand the situation could not get any more awkward, maybe if her towel fell off. She wanted to laugh, then cry, but why on earth wasn't Tucker moving away from the door. She wanted to punch him, and then cry some more.

'I wanted to talk to you, but I guess it's not a good time,' Nick spoke up with a smirk on his face, bringing Benson back from her thoughts, and she could swear she saw hurt in his eyes. And with that he turned around and headed for the stairwell. He didn't even wait for her answer.

'Nick, wait!' It was stupid, but what could she do? Just as she was, only in the towel, barefoot, panicked she dashed after her partner. And she didn't even know why.

'Liv,' he turned back to face her. They both stopped. He looked into her eyes, and wondered if he should touch her. She probably still could feel the touches of Tucker on her skin, and he was not sure he wanted to be compared to the lieutenant. That despicable excuse of a man. And yet how stupid he was. Was he seriously jealous? Why couldn't he touch her? Disregarding the fact that she was only wearing a towel, of course. So he brought his hands up, and put them on her shoulder, and she didn't flinch away, only blinked. 'Liv, go inside, get dressed,' he said with a soft smile on his face. But he was serious. 'It's non of my business,' he continued, then letting her go, he disappeared down the steps.

And she was just standing over there, mortified and in shambles, the only thing moving were her thoughts. But those were racing. 'Hey, you're not coming back inside?' Tucker stepped next to her and she could feel Noah reaching towards her. 'I want you gone,' she said firmly as she took her son away from her lieutenant. And suddenly rage took over the control. She wished she could just slam the door on Tucker while he was still standing outside. But she knew him, and she knew that he could make her life a hell. So instead she stood aside and waited until he collected his clothes and got dressed. He didn't seem angry. Maybe a little offended.

'Don't act like I'm the only one to be blamed for this,' he spoke up finally adding even more to her anger. Yeah, he was definitely offended.

'I'm not. We agreed that it was over, if it's over, whatever it was, there is no reason for you to stay over,' she said with faked calmness.

'Fine,' Tucker nodded, and he promised to himself that it wasn't over. 'See you later,' he said as he left the apartment.

Olivia closed the door and made her way to the couch, tears pooling in her eyes and Noah squirming in her lap, craving for attention. 'I'm sorry, Noah,' she planted a soft kiss on the top of his head, lingering there for a second to take in the smell of his baby shampoo. 'Mommy screwed up big time,' she sighed as tears started running down her face.

Nick headed home from one of the most mortifying situations he has ever faced in his life. And that was an outstanding achievement if he took the fact into consideration that he was indeed a detective. He needed help. So he stopped by at a liquor store and bought a bottle of scotch to help him survive the night. And to give him enough strength to muster in a couple of hours to look his commanding officer in the eyes again.

Damn her. He couldn't forget all the water drops giving in to gravitation and circling the curves of her body. He's never seen her in anything less than at least two layers of clothing. And she just appeared in a towel? Barely covering anything? If he had thought before that he had a crush on Olivia Benson, then after just briefly touching her glowing skin previously that night ignited that crush to no end. And it was the most neutral skin the situation has allowed him to touch, her shoulders. But his mind was wandering all places under that towel.

Damn her. Scratching her itch with Tucker, out of everyone else?! He could recall from the top of his head at least ten other men who asked Liv out while they were on a case together, and all of those men would have been more suitable for her. Not to mention himself. Of course he hasn't asked her out. As a matter of fact he has always been very careful not to say or do anything that would even remotely hint at the blaze he felt whenever he looked at her. But what would she do with him? She considers him a little brother, probably doesn't even appear to her that he's a man. A real man. In every meaning of that word. But she must like him a little bit, right? After all, she persuaded Tucker to allow him to get back to her squad.

Wait, what?!- he froze for a second, his hand stopping in mid air, holding a glass of whiskey.

_'__Your sergeant can be very persuasive,'_

_'__To celebrate her success at getting back her detective,'_

_'__We agree on something when it comes to Sergeant Benson,'_

The sentences swirled around in Nick's head making him dizzy without him actually moving a bit, and drinking the right amount of alcohol to explain such an occurrence.

That asshole was never talking about Olivia getting home in a cab. He was talking about Nick's crush on Olivia. He had the suspicion right then and there, but he wrote it up to his mind playing stupid tricks on him. But he was right. That asshole was flaunting his I-got-lucky-with-her hidden remarks all along. And oh God, that is why Olivia was so uncomfortable all day. And she was indeed not pissed at him, but at Tucker.

Damn her. She was making his life so much harder by sleeping with that poor excuse of a man. He hated the lieutenant's guts.

Damn Tucker. What if he forced her to sleep with him? By saying that it was the only way to get Nick back? Oh God. What if she was so uncomfortable because Tucker forced himself on her? And knowing her she would've done it… It was all crazy. Would she really sleep with the biggest asshole on the earth just to get back a detective into her squad? He was not so special. She could've gotten any well-equipped detectives from any other squads in the city. So why would she pay such a high price for him? Unless she wanted him back that much. Nick had to laugh at his assumption. She cared about him, sure, she was a good partner. But nothing else. Right?! Or the other possibility, unless she just really liked Tucker. After all, he just found the lieutenant in her apartment, half naked- he might add, and he had been already reinstated previously that day. Nick successfully made himself feel even more miserable if that was possible in his state. More miserable, and more determined. He needed to find out what was going on.

Nick Amaro stayed up all night contemplating at least a million explanations for Olivia Benson's actions. And then when he was done with all that, he started thinking about what he was going to tell her the next morning. He just needed to talk to her. And then when he figured out all the word he needed to say, he tried to come up with all her possible responses. And that was impossible. She was unpredictable when it came to her love life. He would have never guessed that she was going to sleep Lieutenant Tucker, not to mention that possibly more than once. And such a thing being so out of her character had him getting back to the same conclusion each and every time. Tucker must have tricked her into sleeping with him.

'Oh my God,' Nick sighed throwing himself on his couch after pacing in his livingroom for the past couple of hours. 'I'm going to drive myself crazy,' he let out a small chuckle at his own misery. 'But why on earth do I care so much about this?' he talked to his whiskey glass as if it could answer. 'Liv got a little male attention, Tucker got to uh…, well fuck a beautiful woman, who would say no to that?! And on top of it all I got my badge back. Nobody's hurt, right?' Right. He decided that it was all cool. And he also decided that he was going to talk to Olivia, make sure she's okay, no matter if it was all cool.

'Rough night?' Amanda asked him as she walked into the squadroom. And he barely noticed.

'Yeah, could say that,' he answered with a forced half smile and immediately went back to the important task of tapping the desk with his pen.

'Good Lord…' Amanda muttered to herself as she took another look at her fellow detective. The case must have gotten to him. Or somebody did a number on him. Poor fella. And then Olivia walked in. Wearing sunglasses. Trying to just glide through the squadroom without anyone noticing her.

'Morning Liv,' Fin spoke up, obviously testing the waters, watching her reaction. And she didn't have one. Except when she walked past Nick's desk she uttered the words barely audible. 'My office,' Nothing else, just that and she didn't even stop to wait for him. Then Nick stood up and hurried right after her, leaving the two other detectives without an idea of what was going on.

'What are we missing?' Amanda pondered leaning on to Fin's desk and he seemed equally clueless about the cause of the awkwardness. There were no leads to follow. As soon as Nick entered the sergeant's office the door was slammed shut and the blinds were closed. Was it even possible to get in trouble after being back in the squad for only a little longer than 24 hours? It looked like it was…

Nick thought through each and every one of his words over the night, that he was going to say. The questions that he needed to ask and his brain suddenly felt empty as he was watching Olivia settle in for the day. Just like he did the previous morning. Yet the confusion was gone, she didn't seem to feel uncomfortable anymore. Still the awkwardness stayed and he wondered if that was going to be the new normal. If her decision to sleep with Tucker to get him back was going to permanently damage their working relationship, not to mention their friendship. And before he could even think twice about it, the question was already out.

'Did you sleep with Tucker only to persuade him to give me back my badge?' Great. Just great. Instead of saying anything like, 'Your private life is none of my business,' or 'Let's pretend I haven't seen Tucker half naked in your apartment last night,' or heaven forbade 'I support your choice, who ever makes you happy, you got my support,'. And Olivia was startled to a stop in her actions. 'Did she?' she couldn't help but wonder.

'What?' she managed to blurt out after a few shocked seconds. Great cover.- she told herself but the question made her feel uneasy.

'Is Tucker giving you trouble?' he asked the second stupidest question. And he wasn't even surprised about it. In the course of the past 24 hours he completely got used to it…

'What are you talking about, Nick?'

'Did he bribe you into sleeping with him for him to sign my papers?' he could have possibly kicked himself with every word he uttered in that question. And deep down he knew that he was offending her with every sound he made, but something, something nagging, made him ask the question anyway.

'What you don't think I could just decide to sleep with someone?' she shot back and he knew that he was already trapped in the warzone, so he decided that he might as well just sit it out in silence and wait for her to be done with dumping her fury on him.

'With Tucker, out of everyone else?' and despite his better judgment, he heard himself saying the words. It was like an alien, with the mission of destroying its host, has moved into his body and started speaking for him. It was all stupid. He was all stupid.

'What? You'd have any other suggestions?' she smirked at him blushing. As a matter of fact, yes, he would. But that conversation needs to be spared for another time. 'Don't flatter yourself Amaro. If I didn't want to sleep with him, I'd never have done it, even if it was your career hanging in the balance,' she sat down behind her desk and leaned back in her chair before she continued in a softer tone; 'I had a scratch and he was there in the right moment. Was he there because we were discussing your file, yes he was. But what happened was completely consensual. No strings attached. And limited time only,' she smiled a little smile, almost as if to say, that she was okay and able to forget everything if Nick was willing to forget as well. And she didn't mean that as his commanding officer, but as his friend. As his partner.

Nick studied her face for a second and he knew that she was honest with him. He couldn't blame her. After all he knew very well how that itch felt like. He smiled a little smile and nodded. But before he could say another word there was a knock on her door. The person didn't wait for her answer just barged in.

'Tucker?!' she asked blushing from head to toe with the memory of her candid conversation about her private life including the very man who just set foot into the middle of that conversation.

'Good morning sunshine,' he said with a shit eating grin, mostly because he was perfectly aware of how uncomfortable his closeness to her made Nick Amaro feel. And God it made him feel terrible. And Tucker loved the power he had over the detective. He touched the woman Nick was only dreaming about in ways Nick was only dreaming about of touching her. And Nick Amaro was indeed furious about it.

Tucker didn't want to push his luck, so he just shook the idea of kissing her off, but he did walk up to her and put a hand on her shoulder. 'I came to take you out for breakfast, Sergeant.' He smiled at the confusion she had in her features. She was looking between the two men in front of her. She couldn't believe that after last night, Tucker would just show up and pretend that they had a flowering relationship. And she couldn't believe that his actions just proved everything that she just told Nick to be a lie.

'I'm kind of in the middle of something here, Lieutenant,' Olivia managed to speak up after her initial shock and by that time Nick had already settled back in his chair watching the interaction between the two. And he'd be damned but Tucker seemed way too forceful for his liking. Or maybe Olivia was just playing it cool because of his presence in the office? But she wasn't just playing it cool. She looked like a deer in the headlight.

'Don't worry about the Detective, Liv,' her name rolled off of Tucker's tongue and suddenly the bile was rising higher and higher in Nick's throat. He hated the way her name sounded from that asshole's mouth. 'He has certainly seen us in more compromising situations, and I believe he can keep a secret, right?' he went on igniting Nick's hatred even further towards him.

'Yeah, I've got you Liv,' He finally decided it was time to leave them to their business. 'I'm not disturbing you two's limited time only relationship,' said Nick casually strolling out of the office but making sure that he slammed the door behind him not so smoothly.

He was met with questioning looks as soon as he stepped outside. Then even before he could reach his desk, Amanda sidled up with him with a concerned look on her face. 'Are you okay?' she asked and she already knew that she was not going to get any kind of response to her inquiries. 'What was that about? Why is Tucker here again?'

'I don't know,' he shrugged his shoulder as he sat down by his desk. 'You should ask Liv about that,' he said forcing a tiny grin on his face and it was obvious that he considered the conversation finished.

Amanda stood there for a second longer watching Nick busying himself with some cheap excuse of paperwork. He was deflecting. She knew it, he knew it that she knew it. But Amanda was also aware of the fact that as long as Liv was also involved, Nick would not say a single word. And then Benson's office door flew open, revealing her standing in the way almost as if she was showing the way out to Tucker.

Then the Lieutenant appeared in sight too, stepping incredibly close to their Sergeant. He said something and she rolled her eyes. Then he put his hand on the small of her back and guided her through the squadroom, towards the elevators.

And Nick could swear that the deer in the headlight look was there again. And her eyes. Oh God. He could swear that she looked terrified. But maybe it was his stupid brain playing tricks on him and he wanted Olivia so much that he started imagining things. He started convincing himself that Olivia was in trouble and he needed to safe her, when she most probably was having the time of her life and couldn't wait to get out of the office with Tucker and jump him.

'Did you see the look on her face?' That's it. That's what he needed. Amanda saw it too. 'She looked freaked out. What's going on Nick?' she went on but her voice became only a distant background chatter for Nick. If Amanda saw it too, then he was right all along. Maybe she only slept with him for fun, but she sure as hell wasn't comfortable with where Tucker was taking the things. He needed to figure out something.

There was no wonder she seemed freaked out. And she didn't know what she expected Nick to do after she shot him the terrified glance in the squadroom right after she barked at him for intruding her personal life, but she hoped that he would pick up on the animosity in her words and her facial expressions, being the great detective that he is, and that he would figure out something to interrupt Tucker's courtship. What was he even thinking? Her whole squad just saw them walk by with his hand on her back. They are going to think that she betrayed them, after all the squad didn't really have a good relationship with the IAB and especially Tucker. But of course, in a way, she did let them down the second she spread her legs to him. But for heaven's sake that was only a slip. She slipped. Then again the next night. And Tucker seemed to be unable to get enough. And that worried her to no end.

Minutes before, right after Amaro left her office, Olivia found herself pushed up against the wall, her mouth covered by Tucker's desperation, and his hands not so subtly pushing into her pants, then into her panties finding what he was looking for.

'What are you doing?' she tried to get away from his touch but with the intrusive hand in her pants, that was an attempt sentenced to failure.

'I want you,' he growled into her neck and she could feel his breath quickening on her neck.

'What the hell, Ed?!' she shrieked tugging at his wrist. No matter how sexy the idea could ever be to be pushed down and taken on her own desk, none of it was feeling right and fright started to cloud her eyes. 'Stop, we're in my office,'

'Exactly, and I want you here,' he said continuing his ministrations trying to get access to her hot core and sucking on her neck simultaneously.

'STOP!' she yelled and yanked Tucker's hand out of her panties by grabbing his wrist with both of her hands as strong as she could. He took a startled step back and she rushed to the door opening it for him to leave. But he didn't bother. He stepped dangerously close to her, 'Come let's get coffee and I promise I'll behave until tonight…' he grinned at her making her skin crawl.

The second they walked out of earshot, Nick shot up and ran to Fin's desk. He knew that if anyone, Fin cared about Liv as much as he himself. Of course, he hoped, not in the same way. 'Fin! Call her. Tell her we have a new case and get her come back,'

'What the hell, Amaro?'

'Just do it!' Nick barked at the shocked detective, and then realized that he was completely out of line. 'Please,' he added with pleading eyes.

'What's going on here?' asked Fin from noone in particular as he dialed his sergeant's number. 'Hey, Liv,' he said after she answered and he could hear Tucker cursing in the background. Tucker cursing. The man had no feelings. What the hell was going on?! Everyone went crazy? 'We, uhm, have, uhm something came up, I know you just left, but we have a new case and we need your input,'

'RIGHT NOW,' Fin saw Nick mouthing to him, so he added the exact same words. And thank God, she didn't ask questions, just promised to come back right away.

'Now you,' he pointed at Nick with seriousness etched all over his face. 'Explain,'

'I can't Fin, I can't. Please just believe me that you did the right thing,' Amaro said rubbing his forehead. How could he explain anything to Fin, when he himself didn't even know what was going on? But he didn't have a chance to say anything else, because Olivia walked in and she seemed furious.

'Hey, Sarge, we uhm, don't really… ' Fin started to explain himself but she interrupted him with a no bullshit 'Save it,'

'Nick,' she said and it was obvious that she wanted him in her office right away. And suddenly Fin got a little scared for his fellow detective's life. Still, he couldn't help but wonder about what was going on behind the scenes.

Olivia closed the door and turned to face her detective. 'You need to stop this,' she got to the point immediately. 'I'm a big girl, I can decide on my own about who to let close and who not to,'

'You looked petrified,' Nick answered deciding that he was not going to back down this time. 'You said Tucker was cool, that everything was consensual, yet every time I see you with him, you look ready to jump out of your skin. It looks like he scares the shit out of you, Liv,' he said as he went to lean on the desk right beside her, seeking her gaze. But she was intently staring at her lap.

'You know Nick,' she finally looked up at him, 'It is quite intimidating to walk around in the squadroom with the man everyone hates here, knowing that if anyone knew that you slept with the exact same man, they would probably crucify you,'

'I know the truth and I didn't blame you,'

'Yeah, you just boycotted my coffee brake with him.' She said and Nick only sighed in response. She did seemed scared of the lieutenant. And if he really needed to be honest, he still thought she was hiding something from him. 'I'm gonna have dinner with him. Are you going to show up there too?'

'Well, tell me the name of the place, and I'll avoid it,' Nick grinned at her

'Nice try,' laughed Olivia but within a second the serious tone of the conversation took over again. 'Nick, you don't need to save me, I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself…' she said staring into Nick's eyes.

Her words were convincing, Nick had to admit that, but part of being a cop was also acting convincing. So he rally had to watch her eyes. And he saw fear in them. And even if not real fear, but uneasiness for sure.

'Ok,' he said standing up and calmly walking out of her office, but he promised himself that he was going to keep an eye on her. Somehow.

That is how he ended up at her apartment building a little before midnight the same day. Nick Amaro was going crazy. He never felt like that before. Everything started after he defied every sensible voice in his mind and texted her around ten that evening if everything was going okay. She didn't answer. He knew she was probably busy, and in fact, he hoped that she was more than okay, but somehow he wasn't convinced. So after a half hour of no answer he called her. Then again. Then another half hour later he called her again, this time even leaving a voicemail. He was driving himself crazy with the thought of Liv getting hurt. Although Tucker seemed a bit clingy, but he didn't see any other alarming signs, but of course, a man being clingy is something Olivia must be completely capable of handling. So why on earth did she look so terrified? She must have noticed something else. Something that Tucker only let her to see. What if he hurt her before? And that was the thought that made Nick Amaro fly to his sergeant's apartment in the middle of the night.

He decided that in case she was not opening the door, he was going to ram it in. And he braced himself to see his sergeant and lieutenant in the most compromising of situations, but although that would also kill him deep inside with jealousy, but at least he would see it with his own eyes that Tucker was indeed making Olivia happy, even if only for a half hour at a time.

The flight of steps up to her apartment never seemed so long. And it was never so annoying. All the screaming neighbors. Why on earth the kids are not sleeping at midnight? Some people are seriously not meant to be parents. Then he thankfully reached her floor. And he stopped for a second. Like completely stopped. Even his heartbeat. The screaming neighbor's voice was too familiar. Way too familiar. The panic took over and he kicked the stairwell door open rushing to Olivia's apartment banging on her door.


End file.
